1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a shielded electric wire and a wire harness using this shielded electric wire.
2. Background Art
A shielded electric wire including a shielding layer (electromagnetic shielding layer) on a periphery of an electric wire for, for example, transmitting a signal is used for wiring equipment which is susceptible to noise or tends to generate noise in electrical wiring of the inside of a vehicle.
Such a shielded electric wire is configured to include, for example, plural electric wires having at least one electric wire and a drain wire, a conductive sheet that covers these plural electric wires, and a protective tape (see below-described Patent Literature 1, for instance). The conductive sheet has a long band shape, and is wound on the electric wires in a state longitudinally attached to the electric wires, and edges of both sides along a longitudinal direction are overlapped mutually and vertically. Also, the protective tape is a long-shaped tape, and is spirally wound on an outer periphery of the conductive sheet.
Also, a known member having such a shielding function is a tape-shaped member spirally wound on an outer periphery of the electric wire in addition to the sheet-shaped member (see Patent Literatures 2, 3, for instance).
Patent Literature 1 is JP-A-2013-4354, Patent Literature 2 is JP-A-2007-27050, and Patent Literature 3 is JP-A-2011-222262.